


|| Male characters x Male reader ||

by Chaimeera_Flame



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Execution, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaimeera_Flame/pseuds/Chaimeera_Flame
Summary: || Oneshot ||The title is kinda self explanatory. This will include a lot of different fandoms and would have a variety of things such as death, fluff, smut, and more.The reader will have a name just so that I don't have to ruin scenes just to write Y/n or smth.|| Def just a guilty pleasure ||
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	|| Male characters x Male reader ||

**Author's Note:**

> Character:  
> Leon Kuwata (Danganronpa)
> 
> Reader name:  
> Shin Fukoro 
> 
> Setting:  
> Trigger Happy Havoc except everyone has survived up until meeting Junko AU

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

_What- or, for a much better term, Who they saw standing there caught them all off guard._

_Where Monokuma, the tiny bear that's been torturing them all, stood was replaced with someone they thought had died. The only one that died for that matter._

_"Junko Enoshima?! But-But you- We?" Aoi stuttered out, confused at the situation._

_"You piece of shit! So you've been the asshole behind this all along?! I'll tear you to fucking pieces!" Mondo tried to get to her, but was stopped by Taka._

_They all had something to say. Threats, anger, sadness, confusion, hatred, they all were targetted to the Mastermind._

_The only reply she had was laughter. An insane, maniacal laughter. It echoed through the school. So filled with delight, so ecstatic, so..hollow._

_It sent a chill through each and every one of them. It was so out of place with the atmosphere of despair. This really was just a game to her._

_Junko gave them a long speech while changing through multiple personalities. How 2 years already passed, how they lost their memories, how the world had a societal collapse, everything. She revealed everything._

_But suddenly, her eyes grew blank, voice monotone, a contrast to how bubbly she was just a few minutes ago._

_"Hey... Are you expecting me to just.. Let you go?" she asked, staring at the crowd of students in front of her._

_"None of you died. How annoying. All thanks to an unwanted guest, the Ultimate Peace."_

_She gestured to Shin, almost condescendingly. It pissed Leon off._

_"What the hell do you mean?!" Leon growled, going in front of Shin to block Junko's view._

_"I mean," she walked around a bit before continuing, "That this game is sooo boring."_

_"Seriously? None of you killed each other? Lame!" the blonde snorts._

_"Not even after all the motivations I gave? I worked hard on those you know!"_

_"Just get to the point. Or better yet, let us all out right now." Byakuya sneers at her, all the others shouting in agreement._

_"Why would I?"_

_That statement alone caused them to stop. Why? What the fuck? It's over isn't it?_

_"Like I said before, I don't get ANYTHING out of letting you escape. And what are you all even going to return to? The world is gone as you know it."_

_"Societal collapse, remember~? You'd all be better off staying here. After all, none of you gave me a show."_

_She waves her hand dismissively. "Find your own damn way out. See if I care. Claw through the gates. As if it will make a difference anyways! You can't get out, and you never will!" Junko laughs again, turning around walking away from them._

_"Unless," she stops, "One of you kills another. Yeah. I'll let you all out on that condition. One student kills someone, and all the others will have a class trial to find out who the blackened is! That's the only thing I want. Entertainment from you boring-ass idiots."_

_That was the last thing Junko said before going back to wherever she was hiding. None of them followed. They were too caught up on her words._

_Leon lowered his guard. He made sure no one will hurt his partner before turning around and pulling him close._

_The height difference made Leon bury his face in Shin's chest. He would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. Dear God he was terrified._

_Shin toyed with his hair, knowing this will calm the other down. "Hey, it's alright Sunshine. None of us are stupid enough to go ahead and do that. We've survived not doing it, we will continue to do so. And if anyone does try to hurt you.."_

_He made the other face him, smiling down at him sweetly and sincerely. It made him feel completely safe. He felt so safe in his arms, and that smile, that damn smile. It made him melt every time._

_"I'll be there, at your side. I'll fight any God that dares say you will suffer."_

_"And I promise you, we'll get out of here. I'll make sure of that."_

_Surely no one will kill. Not after everything they've been through. Not after surviving for so long.. Right?_

°\//\°

That was already week ago. Oh how wrong were they proven after finding Sakura's dead body.

She had a knife impaled to her chest. No sign of struggle. The room she was in had almost no blood whatsoever, and everything was in place.

The class trial had already taken place, but what was there for them to say? There's absolutely no evidence. It was done so neatly and so intricately that there were no clues lying about. Not even Kirigiri can find anything.

It was so silent. The atmosphere so sad and depressing. They couldn't believe someone had actually had the audacity to kill-

"I did it."

Their heads snapped at whoever said that. And they were horrified at knowing who was the one who had their hand up.

"No.."

"I.. I can't believe it."

"There's no fucking way."

"There's no damn way I'll believe that, not even for a second!"

"No. No. No. No. No."

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNONONONONONONO!"

"THERE'S NO FUCKING PROOF YOU DID IT! STOP TRYING TO TAKE THE DAMN BLAME! THERE'S NO WAY. NO WAY. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!"

All these came from one man and one man only. Leon Kuwata.

This made his heart break, seeing the one he loves trust him so much.

Shin's hand was shaking, but he kept it up there nonetheless.

A blank expression remained. From that expression, they all knew he was serious, but they refuse to accept the truth.

He had always been so..peaceful. It was like he could never be able to commit harm. Was all that a facade?

°\//\°

_It was the middle of the night. Shin was staying in Leon's dorm. He said that the other night someone had tried to barge in, and was afraid it would happen again._

_Shin stayed sitting at the edge of the bed. His sunshine had asked him to sleep as well but there was no way he could._

_They've been together even before attending Hope's Peak Academy. A year at least. In the present day it would've been Two years together, or, well, Four if you count the two extra years of amnesia. He's not going to lose his lover after this long. Losing just a few hours of sleep is nothing to him. He'd been up much later than this, practicing lines and action._

_He was an actor, doing lots of plays in the Theatre club, even being called to perform in a real stage! But right now, that was irrelevant. He should focus on protecting him._

_He was having trouble keeping his eyes open. It was so fucking late._

_A jerk from the doorknob made him shoot up standing. It kept shaking, and he had no doubt that whoever was behind this is close to opening the door._

_Shin waited for it to open, before lunging in and pinning the guy to the floor._

_The ruckus made Leon wake up from his sleep. Drowsily, he rubbed his eyes and tried to steady his vision. As soon as he can see clearly, he was met with shock._

_"Sayaka?!"_

_The knife she was previously holding was knocked from her hands and onto the floor beside her. Shin kept his grip on Sayaka, making sure that she won't be able to move._

°\//\°

Sayaka had cried back then, explaining it all to Shin. She apologized profusely and swore she would never do it again.

This wasn't the only time he had stopped a murder from happening.

He made sure none of them dies after witnessing what had happened to Jun- Mukoro. He had kept peace in the school. No one was executed. No one had killed anyone. This was all thanks to him.

Now.. Now he's the culprit. Now he's the murderer. What do they do now?

Chihiro, Taka, and Leon all sunk to their knees. Sobs and choked cries were all that was heard from them. Mondo tried to comfort all three, but he was also holding back his own tears. They had been the closest to Shin. Best friends and Boyfriend.

Celeste's hand covered her mouth. Sure the two were rivals, and were always on each other's nerves, but she would never wish for this to happen.

Aoi wasn't there. She stayed with Sakura's body. The two were the best of friends and they all knew that. She had almost fainted upon discovering what happened. If she were there in court to witness all this, she would've done things she would have regretted afterwards.

All the others were still contemplating this. They were frozen, thinking about this revelation.

"Look, it's just fact. I killed Sakura. There's no need for further actions other than my executio-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

They all looked to see a furious Leon clutching his shirt. They've never seen him this angry before, but it was understandable. After all, your lover is about to die before your very eyes. Who wouldn't protest?

"Sunshine please-"

"Don't. Shin stop lying. Stop doing everything for us. Please. You've done enough."

"Sunshine-"

"No! Stop accusing yourself! We all know you didn't do it! Even if you did, there was no proof! Just stop it!"

"LEON!"

He couldn't handle this anymore.

"I DID IT! I. DID. IT. GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! STOP TRUSTING ME SO MUCH. STOp please.."

Hands covered his face, trying to stop himself from breaking down. He pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket.

Sakura's note.

It confirmed it all. They couldn't argue that he had written that himself because they can clearly identify Sakura's hand writing.

The two had agreed that there was no way for them to escape. They checked the whole school and found absolutely nothing.

A consented murder.

At first, Shin had tried to be the victim himself, but Sakura insisted. Leading them to where they are now.

Junko's voice snapped them out of their trance. "This trial is taking too long. No need to cast votes. We all know that Shin Fukoro did it. Now, onto the execution!"

"W-wait"

"Oh what is it now...?"

Junko looked surprised at who the voice came from. All of them were.

There at the door was Aoi, Sakura's arm wrapped around her for support.

"How- How are you alive?" Makoto asked her.

"Shin wasn't actually able to stab my heart. It did stop beating for a while, meaning I was legally dead. But Aoi had managed to find somethjng to electrocute my heart to start beating again."

"The-then that mean that-" Leon started, eyes almost glistening. He was filled with hope at the thought of his other still being by his side.

Too bad it was just a thought.

"Nope! No way!" Junko giggles.

"You said it yourself didn't you? You were legally dead! Even if just for a short while! That means Shin legally killed you! Ahahhahahaha!"

"No.. That doesn't make sense.." Yasuhiro sniffed, hands clutching his head in confusion.

"WHO CARES? LET'S GET ON TO THE EXECUTION! NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!"

Junko pounded her mallet to a red button. On the screen, it showed a 2D Junko and Shin. He wasn't being dragged by the neck, but rather, willingly following the other.

**"Shin Fukoro has been found guilty! Time for punishment!"**

Sakura, Leon, and the others watched helplessly at the scene that was about to unfold.

Before the execution started, a huge gate had opened. It showed the outside world.

"Well, I can't forget my side of the deal can I?"

_What?_

"What are you talking about? What deal? Shin?" Leon cried. His voice shaking. It was barely above a whisper. He was so tired.

The other only smiled back at him. A sweet and sincere smile. How he'd wish to see that again.

°\//\°

Shin was on a hill. There was someone else 7 feet in front of him, but the other was facing away so he couldn't make out the face.

Other people were there, but he had no idea who they were, only guessing from their appearances. One doctor on both their sides, and their seconds.

He was holding a gun on his hand, music blasting in the background. It was familiar. He knows this by heart.

Shin hummed the tune sadly. He knows exactly which musical this is. He knows what will happen. And he knows what part he is about to play.

The countdown started. Both doctors turning around so they may have deniability.

"The deal was that.."

He started to finally talk. After trying to keep his secrets the whole trial, he finally decided to explain everything. His motive.

"If someone were to kill another, then everyone else can leave."

"I tried to find another way. I really did. But it seems that there really wasn't one. We'll all be trapped here if no one does anything."

"Junko and I made a deal that if I would 'kill' someone, then everyone goes home unharmed."

"I wasn't going to risk any of you killing each other and getting executed, so I did this to make sure no one else dies except for me."

"I made sure that I didn't really kill Sakura. Thank God I checked that sewing kit, right?" he laughed a bit, his smile wavering as he tries to keep his composure.

"Sorry if I broke our promise, Sunshine. Sorry I can't be there to hold your hand again. Sorry that I lied to each and every one of you. Sorry I had to leave you so soon.. I promise that it will never happen again."

He would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. _Dear God he was terrified._

He pointed his gun towards the sky, and waited for his opponent to shoot him.

"Sunshine, If we ever meet again.. If somehow we see each other again.."

_**"Will you, Leon Kuwata.. Will you marry me?"** _

A loud gunshot rang in his ear. The countdown finished.

The countdown finished.

Nothing is happening.

Nothing is happening.

Nothing.

Is.

Happening.

Shin looked down and sure enough, there was no wound.

_Am I getting... Spared?_

He looked back at his opponent.

_How.. How did I never notice that?_

There, seven feet in front of him was his lover. Seven feet in front of him was his corpse, laying, unmoving. His hand holding a gun.

A bullet through the head.

_The gunshot._

"Leon?"

He was quivering. This can't be happening. With the last amount of strength he had, he ran towards the other, shaking him.

"Sweetheart? Sunshine?! Please?! Wake up! Wake up! Stop joking around now love! Come on! Wake up! This isn't funny! Wake up! WAKE UP! PLEASE! WAKE.. up."

Everything he kept bottled inside overflowed. All his feelings. All the pain. It all came rushing out.

He dropped down, kneeling. Tears blurred his vision completely as he yelled. Screaming at the world. Cursing everything that happened.

Something snapped him out. The feeling of metal on his fingers.

_The gun._

Shakily, he positioned the gun under his chin, pointing it upwards so that the bullet pierces his brain.

Shin wasn't thinking straight, clouded by anger and regret. But very soon, he wouldn't need to be thinking anymore.

He smiled, one last time.

_"Raise a glass to freedom"_

°\//\°

The door was wide open for the rest to leave, but they couldn't bring themselves to do so. Not after witnessing what made the gate open in the first place.

Leon had been yelling the entire time.

_"That's not me."_

That was all he ever said, trying his best to make Shin hear him, but it was all in vain. He's dead, completely gone from this world.

Because of all the cries around them, no one heard Leon whisper another set of words.

Words he had been waiting for so long to say.

Words that fell deaf through his lover's ears.

Words that he could now only dream of saying.

**_"Yes, I will."_ **


End file.
